gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Void Ghidorah (KH Roleplay Character)
NOTE: Under Construction, and a W.I.P., and as such is subject to change. "You can kill the prophet, but never kill the god! WE ARE THE ONE WHO IS MANY!" '''-'Void Ghidorah '''Void Ghidorah' is the Exif's Deity, and a Kaiju that appeared in the Personal KH Roleplay Universe. He was killed by Valkas when the latter used his own Ghidorah form, but given the heartless like ghidorah's alien nature, Void Ghidorah may return. Current Journal Entry TBA Origin Void Ghidorah's origins are unclear as of yet... Personality A Malevolent being in nature, who seeks to destroy everything in the realm of light by consuming the hearts of entire worlds, bringing them into the darkness. He only seems to spare the few races that are truly loyal to him, such as the Exif, who worship him as their "True God" and call him "The Dark Wings of Demise", but hesitate to call him by name, for they believe his name is a strong one that should not be carelessly uttered. He is highly intelligent, perhaps above the level of most sentients like Humans and Tyrians. Void Ghidorah rarely refers to himself as singular, and often uses the term "We" to adress himself. History TBA Abilities and Aspects *Given his Heartless like nature, he is seemingly able to control lesser Heartless with little to no effort, letting them do what he wishes. *His Ebon black scales give him durability that is unmatched, and renders him almost indestructible. *He has unrivaled power over the forces of darkness and is said to be "empowered by the void". *He can travel in the void that seperates worlds from eachother at great speeds, perhaps by using a power similar to how ships use "Hyperspace" to go to different Planets in a short time? *When on a World, he can use his large wings to fly at great speeds over long distances *He can drain other foes of their energy by simply biting them and draining them of said energy. *He can use "Dark Gravity Bolts", which are his Electrical attacks infused with the power of darkness, by firing them from his three mouths. He uses them to ravage entire worlds and raize their inhabitants from existence. His body's veins start glowing a violet color when he starts to use this power. *He can use the Dark Gravity Bolts to enhance his physical attacks through bites *His wings can make Hurricane strength winds. *Void Ghidorah's intelligence is said to be above that of most sentients, but all three heads share the same intelligence for some reason. Perhaps the "Brain" of the creature lies not in the heads, but somewhere else? *Void Ghidorah speaks through Telepathy, unlike most, if not all other Ghidorahs and their variants throughout different universes. *Regenerative abilities exceed that of any organism in the universe. *Oxygen independant, does not require Oxygen to survive. *Possibly even more abilities? Relationships Theme(s) Trivia *He is the same size as the King Ghidorah from the Monsterverse by Legendary Pictures. Picture Gallery Dark King ghidorah fanart.jpg|Original Placeholder Image from another Wiki... Credits *Original placeholder image was made by Chernobog1595 **That same image is an alteration of the original King Ghidorah Neo Image from Matt Frank AKA Kaiju Samurai Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Kaiju